SexoTerapia
by misiranwe
Summary: SexoTerapia: una parodia matrimonial. (Este es el primero de unos cuantos one-shots aleatorios sobre el mismo tema: asuntos de cama y/o matrimoniales. Con algo de lenguaje vulgar y contenido obsceno que subirá de tono con cada entrega. Censurado en FFnet, sin censura en AO3)


Summary:

SexoTerapia: una parodia matrimonial.

Notas:

Este es el primero de unos cuantos one-shots aleatorios sobre el mismo tema: asuntos de cama y/o matrimoniales. Con algo de lenguaje vulgar y contenido obsceno que subirá de tono con cada entrega.

Work Text:

 **Aclaración de lectura:**

-Letra normal: diálogo, narración.

SexoTerapia

Misiranwe

Esta es la historia de una pareja de recién casados, dos jóvenes hombres tan diferentes y a la vez tan iguales como el día y la noche, que se conocían desde la preparatoria.

Bueno, mientras uno de ellos seguía estudiando en la misma, el otro simplemente se daba cita en el mismo lugar que el chico frecuentaba para practicar básquet.

Por un lado, Aomine Daiki; un joven visionario de las ligas deportivas y director de un centro de rehabilitación. Por otro, Kagami Taiga, jugador retirado de la NBA, bombero municipal y entrenador voluntario los fines de semana. El pelirrojo era el sueño húmedo del moreno, hecho carne y destinado para él; había luchado a pulso para ganarse el corazón de pollo del tigre y se había tragado la llave.

Por desgracia él mismo acabaría vomitándola y eso era lo que sentía, la misma desagradable sensación previa al vómito, como si se les torcieran las entrañas y licuase el hígado.

-¿Quieres cerrar la boca, bakagami?

A tan solo seis meses de su matrimonio llegaban las peleas habituales; mucho tardaron en realidad pues de adolescentes no había momentos en que no discutieran, pero aquello era cosa de niños en el matrimonio siempre era más difícil olvidar por más placentero que fuese el sexo de reconciliación.

Y al parecer en esta ocasión el tigre no estaba por aceptar ser sometido. Desde siempre, gracias a su carácter y personalidad, el moreno había tenido la última palabra y dominado la relación, así fuese en la cama, le gustaba ser obedecido aun cuando tuviese la verga titánica de su marido rompiéndole el culo y haciéndole ver puntos blancos en la nada. La mayor parte del tiempo el ojirrojo era un cabezahueca romanticón de mierda, en otros era una fiera salvaje de sexo, pero siempre le había dado el poder o eso había creído.

Aun recordaba el caso de bolas azules que fue el tema eterno durante largos meses previos a sus nupcias. El chico, menor que él por cinco años, era todo un mastodonte de fuerza pero había sido reducido a un simple cachorro con su problema de erección, un día había amanecido tan dura que no valió truco para bajarla. Fue frustrante hasta para él mismo y rompió con el autoestima del chico al punto que hubo que posponer la boda.

Daiki reconocía que era en parte culpa suya al ponerle en abstinencia durante semanas solo por placer de verle sufrir, en venganza por una nimiedad como la definición de roles: habían intentado una vez y a punto estuvo de perder su hombría porque el rojo tenía tantos músculos en su cuerpo que incluso su culo podía estrangular, de modo muy pero muy literal.

Esa única vez pasó dos infernales semanas sin poder mover las piernas ni orinar.

El punto ahora era que el chico quería sexo pero se cohibía, solo cuando él estaba en sus días de mes- era como un puto animal en celo- se lo cogía sin pudor ni miramientos como si el mañana nunca fuese a llegar, después escondía la cola y se pasaba el tiempo distrayéndose en otras cosas hasta que él estaba tan rendido de sueño que no sentía su cuerpo pesado hundir la cama.

Ah, pero esa noche había tomado bastante café y Daiki estaba hambriento de sexo, quizás la pseudoabstinencia; el moreno había gozado tanto del sexo en sus años mozos que por un tiempo llegó a repugnarle y fue necesario purgarse de ello, no volvió a pensar con su cabeza inferior hasta conocer al chico bajo él.

-Estoy muy cansado para esto, Aomine.

El aludido siguió a los suyo y saludó con la punta de su lengua su extremidad favorita: sí, estaba en el cuerpo del ojirrojo, pero le pertenecía, lo decía su contrato matrimonial.

-A callar.

Oh, My… Se había corrido tan rápido…

Irritado, el ojiazul se dejó caer en el colchón mirando al techo.

-Somos mejor que esto, Taiga.

El chico ya roncaba como bestia.

Por su parte, Daiki trabajaba en su mente un plan de contingencia. No estaba dispuesto a que su matrimonio se viese minado por algo tan blasfemo como problemas de cama.

Al día siguiente llamó al mejor terapeuta sexual que tenía a su disposición, el mejor de todo el país por supuesto que en su clínica no trabajaba cualquiera; era un centro que ofrecía servicios a los mejores atletas profesionales y como que tenía uno en casa al que apreciaba como a su vida misma, que no ofrecería más que lo mejor en su empresa.

Escribió en su computador y mostró la pantalla al viejo hombre, consciente que en todo centro de salud lo que más había era chismosos y no estaba de humor para aguantar rumores.

"Esto no saldrá de nosotros dos, tengo un caso personal que se me va de las manos."

El galeno recibió la notebook en la que tecleó la respuesta. Parecería ridículo mas respetaba las decisiones de su superior, así fuese como paciente.

Daiki le explicó el asunto desde el caso de las bolas azules hasta el presente y al finalizar la privada consulta hizo una lista de medidas a tomar.

Necesitaba vacaciones, que roma no se construía en un día y más después de ser destruía; hacía falta recoger los escombros, limpiar la basura y planear.

-Hagamos un trato, tomarás tus vacaciones desde ya y no volveré a darte una orden en lo que resta de mes.

-No puedo darme ese lujo, quizás para el otro mes.

¡Santa verga! Como amaba al cabezota pero a veces quería matarlo.

Tendría que ponerse serio.

Tiró de él, tuvo que hacer un buen esfuerzo entonces, era como mover un elefante, pero logró atraerle al interior.

-Esto es importante, tanto como nuestro matrimonio. ¿O acaso quieres que sigamos así?

-Estamos bien como estamos.

-Sabes que no!

Ufff… denso como siempre el chico.

-En verdad lo notas pero no quieres reconocerlo, es normal que haya conflictos matrimoniales después de los primeros meses pero esto es algo más. ¿Lo entiendes? No quiero que nos volvamos dos aburridos que solo comparten una cama y sexo de vez en vez o por obligación.

Sabía que aunque el chico aparentase ser un cabezahueca y hubiese reprobado innombrables materias durante su tiempo de estudio, era un genio en instintos, y seguramente intentaba cargar con todo él solo.

-Esto es cosa de dos. Consideremos esto una segunda luna de miel.

Le miró intensamente, probando las aguas se mordisqueó los labios y al poco rato lanzó un grito de júbilo que fue ahogado en el fogoso beso.

Taiga decidió hacerlo oficial en la misma puerta del porche.

Por suerte no había nadie en las calles a esa hora de la noche.

El segundo día Daiki descubrió algo que no había notado hasta el momento; algo frenaba que su pelirrojo eyaculase y eso aunque era toda una proeza no parecía divertido cuando tenía que recurrir a métodos pocos ortodoxos. No quería otro episodio de bolas azules, no más en su vida mientras pueda evitarlo.

En su afán para ayudar en la terapia con su esposo, se había olvidado de los problemas en sí mismo hasta que las cosas se volvieron extrañas; mientras el chico parecía cursar de eyaculación precoz a tardía, él experimentaba calambres espasmódicos en sus entrañas, en el culo y hasta el pene mismo; lo segundo era esperado con tanto maratón de sexo. Pero no se había quedado allí, después de una semana con reposo para su retaguardia se había vuelto más cachondo; habían acordado tener más que sexo juegos previos a la hora de dormir y en más de una ocasión más que encuentro sexual se podría llamar el adjetivo cursi de hacer el amor.

Mientras Taiga perdía el apetito sexual y ganaba ganas de arrumacos, con él era todo lo contrario.

Llegó la parte dolorosa del sexo suave y lento, una tortura para ambos al principio pero la bestia que tenía por marido se adaptaba a todo y pronto le tomó el gusto.

Daiki descubrió que no tenía tanto aguante, pero la práctica les sirvió a ambos para ejercitarse y poder prolongar el acto sexual, aunque en el proceso gastaron más en medicamentos y lubricante que en comida.

Al final de las vacaciones ambos aprendieron algo más que una terapia sexual para resolver sus problemas de cama, también en sus funciones como amigos, compañeros y esposos, así como en orden individual y en pareja. Como por ejemplo, Daiki dejó de imponerse y aprendió que cada uno de ellos era un individuo dentro de una dupla y tenía sus derechos a elegir, también que su pareja no solo era pesado también funcionaba como calefactor y colchón o eso quería hacerse creer cuando quería arrumacos, que también podían ser novios cada que quisieran y que el matrimonio no tenía por qué ser una carga o un simple contrato. Kagami aprendió a ser más comunicativo, más expresivo y confiado, y ninguno de los dos tuvo más queja en sus asuntos de cama. Ambos fueron a terapias individuales y estudiaban juntos como crecer en pareja.

Las cosas parecían asentarse de a poco.

-El siguiente paso es tener un bebé o un cachorro, ¿qué opinas?

Los miedos de cada uno, Daiki olvidaba cuan literal el ojirrojo se tomaba las bromas.

-Soy muy joven para morir!

 **TBC**


End file.
